doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Doubt Academy 4: Rubble
Doubt Academy 4: Rubble 'is the sequel to Doubt Academy 3: Omega. The game finished in May 2015. Setting It is located in a castle called In Regius Decretum. Class Roster ''Note: "Murdered" is loosely applied to anyone who was killed by the direct actions of another student, regardless of that person's intention, and was given a trial for their death with an associated culprit. The exception is students who, by the game's mechanics, are deemed responsible for their own deaths. Also be aware that someone being executed does not necessarily mean that they were responsible for a death that week. *Chiyoko Ishihara, SHSL Shounen Mangaka (Murdered in Week 3)'' *'Hayate Shimazaki, SHSL Cyclist / Paracyclist' (Survived) *'Konstantin Nikolayevhich Pozdnyakov, SHSL Ophthalmologist' (Survived) *'Kaito Hamamoto, SHSL SCUBA Instructor' (Survived) *'Tae-Hyun Park, SHSL Speed Texter '(Murdered in Week 8) *'Chitose Heiwano, SHSL Visionary '(Executed in Week 8) *'Noboru Watanabe, SHSL Kaiju Suit Designer' (Survived) *'Shuu Shimura / Jasper Kaname, SHSL Skydiver '(Executed in Week 7) *'Yoshiko Takeda, SHSL Animator '(Murdered in Week 5) *'''Mayumi Hanezuka, SHSL Class Representative (Murdered in Week 7)'' *'Kezao Tsujii, SHSL Instructional Chef' (Survived) *'Megumi Saito, SHSL Graphic Designer' (Survived) *'Airi Moyasu, SHSL TV Actor' (Survived) *'Yoshihiro Shirayuki, SHSL Dental Hygienist '(Executed in Week 3, Resurrected in Week 8, Survived) *'Mercutio “CU” Talon, SHSL Soda Jerk / Hot Shot' (Survived) *'Setsuga Igarashi, SHSL Freestyle Snowboarder' (Murdered in Week 1) *'Kyung Min “Mickey” Oh, SHSL Visual' (Survived) *'Naohiro “Nao” Fujiwara, SHSL Cosmetologist '(Murdered in Week 5) *'FATE STRIFEBRINGER / Haruna Himura, SHSL Live Action Role Player' (Executed in Week 2) *'Kamille Ray / Madoka Sakamaki, SHSL Plamo Builder '(Executed in Week 4) *'Nao Tamashiro, SHSL Masseur' (Executed in Endgame) *'Hiyoko Niwatori, SHSL Chicken Sexer '(Executed in Week 6) *'Haruka Miki, SHSL Setter '(Murdered in Week 4) *'Chiharu Kobayashi, SHSL Mori Girl' (Executed in Week 1) *'Chisato Sakamoto, SHSL Whistleblower '(Injured in Week 5) *'Minho Seong, SHSL Drama Director' (Murdered in Week 2) *'Sasaki Yuzuki, SHSL Classical Bassist '(Murdered in Week 6) *'Bambi Sindrisson, SHSL Jeweler' (Executed in Prologue) Prologue ::Executed: Bambi Sindrisson, SHSL Jeweler (joint execution with Brynja Sindrisdóttir) Chapter 1 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Setsuga Igarashi, SHSL Freestyle Snowboarder ::Culprit: Chiharu Kobayashi, SHSL Mori Girl ::Executed: Chiharu Kobayashi, SHSL Mori Girl Chapter 2 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Minho Seong, SHSL Drama Director ::Culprit: FATE STRIFEBRINGER / Haruna Himura, SHSL Live Action Role Player ::Executed: FATE STRIFEBRINGER / Haruna Himura, SHSL Live Action Role Player Chapter 3Category:Doubt Academy 4: Rubble (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Chiyoko Ishihara, SHSL Shounen Mangaka ::Culprit: Hiyoko Niwatori, SHSL Chicken Sexer ::Executed: Yoshihiro Shirayuki, SHSL Dental Hygienist Chapter 4 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Haruka Miki, SHSL Setter ::Culprit: Kamille Ray / Madoka Sakamaki, SHSL Plamo Builder ::Executed: Kamille Ray / Madoka Sakamaki, SHSL Plamo Builder Chapter 5 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim 1: Yoshiko Takeda, SHSL Animator ::Victim 2: Naohiro “Nao” Fujiwara, SHSL Cosmetologist ::Culprit 1: Sasaki Yuzuki, SHSL Classical Bassist ::Culprit 2: Yoshiko Takeda, SHSL Animator ::Executed: N/A ::Injured: Chisato Sakamoto, SHSL Whistleblower Chapter 6Category:Games (Ab)Normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Sasaki Yuzuki, SHSL Classical Bassist ::Culprit: Shuu Shimura / Jasper Kaname, SHSL Skydiver ::Accomplice: Hiyoko Niwatori, SHSL Chicken Sexer ::Executed: Hiyoko Niwatori, SHSL Chicken Sexer Chapter 7 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Mayumi Hanezuka, SHSL Class Representative ::Culprit: Airi Moyasu, SHSL TV Actor ::Accomplice: Hiyoko Niwatori, SHSL Chicken Sexer ::Executed: Shuu Shimura / Jasper Kaname, SHSL Skydiver﻿ Chapter 8 (Ab)Normal Days Abnormal Days ::Victim: Tae-Hyun Park, SHSL Speed Texter ::Culprit: Mercutio “CU” Talon, SHSL Soda Jerk / Hot Shot ::Executed: Chitose Heiwano, SHSL Visionary Endgame ::Executed: Nao Tamashiro, SHSL Masseur (joint execution with Keita Yamaguchi) Trivia * This class has possibly the most number of mistrials.